The Adventures of Gray the Nexus Fox
by Mionikoi
Summary: In the multiverse of Undertales there is one alternate universe with an abnormality. And that is saying something when one is speaking of AUs. Gray is a reynardine who has mastered the ability of manipulating gravity. But somehow he has been forced into an AU of Undertale.
1. The Ruins

The Adventures of Gray in Undertale

It was warm. It was warm and bright. "Where did you come from?" A girl said. His eyes opened. He looked around him. He felt really sore. All around him were golden yellow flowers. " They broke your fall." The voice said. His name was Gray. The boy. He had no idea who the girl was or her name. Gray stood up and looked down at himself. He was in a child's body. A human child's. He was wearing a gray hooded jacket with a pointed ears on the hood and a gray fox tail was sown into the tail of his jacket. He had a turquoise shirt with two sky blue stripes and beige shorts with brown leather boots. He wanted to get a look at his face but there wasn't anything reflective around. Light was coming from a hole high above. The rest of the room was mostly in darkness.

He had no reason to stay here. But it felt wrong. Why was he in this body? Why couldn't he at least have kept his ears and tail? His real ears and tail... He sighed. Gray walked down a tunnel to a doorway. He looked at it. It looked like the entrance of some kind of ruins. He went through. Then there was light. A bed of grass. And there a single flower. " Howdy! My names Flowey!" A high pitch voice said. "I'm Flowey the flower." Gray looked at the Flower. It was talking to him. " You must be new to the Underground. Golly, you must be really confused! Well, I guess someone needs to teach you how things work around here. May as well be me!" Flowey said. " Well, lets get started. Do you see this red shape. That heart? That's your SOUL! The collection of your very being! It starts of rather weak, but don't worry! You can get stronger by getting LV! What is LV you might ask? LOVE of course!"

Gray watched as everything turned black and he was trapped in a black box like space with the flower. He also noticed that in his chest was a red heart. A human's soul? He looked at Flowey the Flower. Something didn't feel right. Not at all. " If you want love to get stronger I can help! I'll hit you with friendliness pellets! Ready? Here we go?" Flowey said excitedly. White dots appeared in a kind of half circle and flew towards Gray. He sidestepped them and watched them hit the cave wall behind him. They damaged the wall. He was being attacked. " Huh? You didn't let them hit you? Let try again." Flowey said. Another wave of pellets was sent his way. Gray dodged them the same way. " What is this? Hey! Let my friendliness pellets hit you! It is for your own good!" Flowey yelled. Gray looked at Flowey annoyed. Flowey stared back then started to laugh sinisterly. " I see. You know what is happening don't you? You just want to make me feel bad huh? Well try to dodge this!" Flowey said and made a circle of pellets surrounded Gray. He had no where to dodge now. Or so the flower probably though. Gray was about to attack but never got the chance.

Someone beat him to it. A fire ball hit the flower and sent it flying into the darkness. The black box vanished. A goat woman stood towering over him. "What a horrid creature! Attacking a innocent child!" The woman said. "Mom?" A girls voice said " Is that... Is that really you?" Gray looked towards the voice's direction but there was no one there. Gray sighed. " I'm Toriel. I am the guardian of the ruins. I come here daily to check and see if anyone has fallen here." The goat woman said. A puca if Gray remembered his fairy creatures correctly. They were incredibly powerful. Gray held out his hand. " I'm Gray. Nice to meet you." He said surprising himself. His voice wasn't even his. Sort of like his. But it was the voice of a child.

Toriel knelt down to look at him closely. " Hmm. I have not seen a human child with gray hair and yellow eyes like yours. Come. Let me guide you through the ruins." The she-puca said and took his hand. He was a child. That explained everything. But it was frustrating. This wasn't his body. This wasn't right. Gray sighed and looked at the ground slightly crestfallen. Toriel set some tests for him to go through. He was supposed to fight a dummy, but he didn't feel like it. Especially when something was living inside of it. He tried talking to it, he started poking it even. It wouldn't respond though. He turned to Toriel who was looking at him proud. Was she wanting him to be a pacifist? Well, he kinda already was. He didn't like hurting people anyways. Not unless he had to.

*You tell Gray that he shouldn't hurt Monsters.

*You tell Gray that, even if they try to hurt him he should try to befriend them instead.

Yet another voice. At this point Toriel had given him a cell phone and told him to wait by a pillar while she ran some errands. "Maybe I'm just going insane. I've been in that empty place so long I wouldn't be surprised if I went insane." Gray said to himself.

"Yeah, you are going completely off your rocker! HA HA HA!" A girls voice said and laughed at him. She sounded rather creepy and mocking. Very apathetic. And not in the same way he was. He turned to look dead in the eyes of a pale transparent girl with red eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a green sweater with two yellow stripes and light brown pants. " Oh, so your a ghost. That's nice." He said and shrugged. He looked at the cellphone to check on the time. "What, that's it? You know she's not coming back for you right?" The girl asked. Gray shrugged. " I'll give her a little more time. I'm already missing her company anyways. Better than yours anyways." Gray said bluntly. He didn't like her voice. Mocking. Condescending. She wasn't a nice kid at all.

Gray got a call after five minutes had passed. Toriel told him she would need another five minutes. Gray shrugged and thought about what to do while he waited. " So she's your mom huh?" He asked. The girl didn't say anything. They navigated their way through the ruins with little issue until Gray ran into a passage way blocked by a ghost. Gray blinked. He looked around. " Excuse me? Mr. Ghost person? Hello? Would you mind moving?" Gray asked politely. The ghost didn't respond. It pretended to sleep and kept on saying nothing but 'Z' out loud. It was obvious it wasn't asleep.

Gray sighed and simply hopped over it... But somehow he ended up back where he started. Gray poked the Ghost. " Please move. I need to get by." He said calmly. The Ghost stood up an looked crestfallen. " Okay... I was just hoping... Someone would maybe stop and talk to me." The ghost said looking very sad. Gray looked at him and cocked his head to the side. " Well maybe we can talk a little later? Or maybe you can come with? We can talk along the way? " Gray offered. This seemed to cheer the ghost up. The ghost told him how it was hoping no one was down here so it would be left alone. It left not long after that. More puzzles and eventually he made it to what looked like a tree with red leaves. He was looking up at it with curiosity for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted by Toriel's voice. "Ah, dear child! I am sorry I took so long. I see you made it through the ruins just fine. Well, I wanted to surprise you! Come in come in!" She said happily and lead him inside.

Books. Lots and lots of books. Many of them about snails. The inside of the house was tidy, cozy, and had a huge bookshelf with tons of books! Toriel was watching him as he stepped inside. His immediate reaction was to take his shoes off before stepping inside. Then his pig pointy hat. He had a mess of hair that he realized wasn't his. But it was okay. He looked about with curiosity. So this was home? It was nice. He wouldn't mind staying here. He smiled while he looked for a place to hang his hat up and put his shoes away. " My, my. You are a well mannered child. *sniff Sniff" Is something burning! Oh, no! The pie!" She yelped and left for the kitchen.

'I still don't like the fact that I am missing my tail. The way I walk is weird. And my ears aren't the right shape or in the right place... And they don't move...' He grumbled to himself once he found the mirror in the hallway. His messy hair was gray and short and his eyes were a sharp yellow. His face made him look difficult to read... Especially when he didn't really have an expression more than inquisitive. He was happy that he didn't look mean, even when he looked annoyed. He tried to smile and his eyes almost disappeared because of his cheeks.

*You tell Gray having a tail is weird for a human. You tell Gray that humans are not suppose to have pointed ears.

Gray looked at the mirror. 'I'm not human. And this isn't my body is it?' He tried asking the voice.

Gray sighed when the voice didn't answer, so he returned to the living room. He sat down next to the book shelf and started to read the titles. Yup, most of them were about snails. A few others were about the history of the underground. He looked for one about fairy-tales. "The pie will be cooling for a while. You should get washed up and in bed. Your room is the first on the left." She said. " The bathroom is the one on the right. "

Gray wasn't going to lie to anyone including himself. He was disappointed. But he was tired. He nodded and straightened the books back before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up and then to his room. While he was in the bathroom he confirmed that he had his own toothbrush and where and what was being used as toothpaste. While doing this he noticed that he had a menu he could select. Item, Stats, and Cell. He looked at his stats. He had a stick equipped as a weapon and a gray fox hooded jacket as armor. He had 20 HP was a LV 1 and 10 gold. He looked puzzled before going to his room. Pink. In truth everything was in reds and light reds really. Gray scratched his head and shrugged.

"Hey this is like my old room!" The girl's voice said. Gray would look at everything later. For now, he crawled into bed after turning the light of and fell asleep.

He didn't have good dreams. In fact, they were filled with menacing figures. But these weren't his dreams. These were someone else's. His were always filled with emptiness and loneliness. A endless black void with the only light being what surrounded him. There wasn't even a place where he could step onto, lay down or anything in his dreams. There was gravity. His and that world's. And so he usually just drifted in the void. His dreams had been a reality not long ago. And after the menacing images were over, that's where their dreams turned to.

*... You tell Gray you are glad he got away from that place.

The next day Gray was up and about exploring everything. His room, which wasn't as girly as he first thought had lots of toys that were interesting. There were lots of shoes too strangely enough. Gray then explored Toriel's room. Books and plants and such. That was another thing about the little home. It had plants there. A cactus, yellow flowers, and water sausages.

Gray was happy when he got Toriel to read him the fairy tale book while he sat in her lap eating the pie she had left in his room. He spent hours there, just resting his head against her while she read until he drifted off to sleep with the tip of his jacket's fox tail being pressed to his mouth while he was curled up. Toriel gently petted his head while softly giggling.

Gray would have been content with this life if not for the dreams. Or that Toriel dodged any questions about the underground, its inhabitants, who ruled, why the monsters were not allowed to leave to the surface, or if he could help her go grocery shopping. Gray knew he had to leave once the dreams became vivid enough that a voice desperately told him he was the hope for both humans and monsters. But he didn't want to hurt Toriel. Maybe just a little longer?

He was dozing on her lap while she sat in her chair one day. His dreams drifted off to something big, white and with fur. The soft rough and slightly coarse voice spoke to him... Sang to him in a lullaby. He looked around to see the soft white fur surrounded him. The fur was long and white and two icy blue eyes looked at him lovingly as a huge black nose pressed against his face nuzzling him. He was surrounded by a giant white she-wolf who softly sang to him. He heard himself call her mom. Warm, calm, big strong and beautiful. He found himself crying and had been reaching out towards open space while Toriel looked down at him worried. He only saw white and a black nose at first so the first words out of his mouth were, "Mom?" He rubbed his eyes and saw Toriel's surprised face. She looked happy though but worried. Gray smiled at her at first but when he looked away trying to make an excuse he immediately turned sad.

"So what was she like? Your mother?" Toriel ventured to ask calmly. Gray smiled a little sadly. " Big, strong, really really pretty. A little scary. A lot like you except she was a giant white wolf." Gray said smiling genuinely. At first Toriel didn't know how to respond. She had been called pretty and scarey all at once. She giggled finally. " She must have been very protective." She said. Gray nodded vigorously. " She would tear the heads off of anything foolish enough to mistaken me as food. He voice was really deep and coarse. Almost like how she growls. But I could feel how gentle she was with me." Gray said. He rubbed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying. How long has it been since he last saw her? He sighed. He would probably never see her again. He hugged Toriel and was silent for a while.

The day Gray left he wrote Toriel a letter. He wanted to let her know he loved her and was thankful for all the things she did for him. He wanted to stay, but knew he couldn't. He explained his dreams and what he felt like he needed to do. He tried to express everything he felt. How happy he was and how sad he was to leave. But also how he knew he needed to go and save the monsters. He left this on her chair and used his magic to let him swiftly leave and quietly. He got to the door that would be the exit to the ruins and went through. And there was Flowey. The Flower started to talk to him but he completely ignored the little menace. Nothing it had to say was worth his time.

With his shoes on, his hat on his head, his jacket zipped up and stick in hand, Gray pushed through the last door that lead him out of the ruins.


	2. Snowdin

Snowdin

It was cold. The door to the ruins had been closed behind him. It was cold. There was no going back though. He had to go forward. Gray looked down to see that snow was all underneath his feet. He was glad he had something warm on.

Gray paused to listen. He could feel the other two and their presence. "I wish I could see the both of you.." He said allowed. "No you don't. " Said the ghost girl as she appeared in front of him. The green sweater with stripes. But there was another with her. A boy his height who had a more tanned skin and a blue sweater with two purple stripes. His eyes were squinted in an absent expression.

'So this is your body? ' He asked the boy hoping he could hear his thought. The boy nodded. 'I'm sorry I took it. Is there a way to take it back? ' Gray asked.

*You tell Gray it is okay. You tell him that you let him stay in your body because he didn't have one of his own, nor a proper soul either. You tell Gray that...

*You tell Gray that if you tried to take your body back, Gray would disappear. You tell Gray that, you let Gray have control to keep Gray safe and because Gray is stronger than you.

*You tell Gray no tail or ears though.

The ghost girl was laughing at Gray. His expression was a mix of astonishment and disappointment. 'It feels weird not having my body.' Gray said and started to walk down the path.

*You tell Gray that it is weird having someone sharing your body. You tell Gray having a body that isn't like your own makes it even weirder.

Gray sighed. 'You never know. Looking 'not human' might have some advantages.' Gray said through their link.

*... You tell Gray you will think about it if the occasion comes up. You tell him no for the time being...

*You also tell Gray someone is following us.

Gray pause and looked back. He saw nothing but snow and woods. A branch was on the ground. Gray looked at it and tried to move it... It was far too heavy. Gray continued on until he heard something snap behind him. He turned around to see the branch was shattered into pieces. This wasn't good. Even the Ghost girl looked worried now that he saw her. Gray picked up a hand full of snow and formed it into a ball. He took a few steps, stops and grinned. " Snow fall, snow fall! Watch out for snow fall!" Gray chimed sing song like. The two others stared at him confused until they noticed that he had thrown his snowball up into the air and used his magic to make the snow up in the trees come crashing down.

There was a muffled gasp. Gray turned around to see he had caught someone. He walked up to them smiling. " Need a hand?" He offered. That's when he noticed a skeleton hand reaching out and taking his... With a farting noise sounding when its hand clasped his. The skeleton had a whoopee cushion in its hand. Gray blinked. He wasn't sure what to think. A skeleton? He had been pranked? Gray cocked his head. " You're holding my hand to tight." Gray said pulling away. It seemed like he was straining to pull away. Eventually his hand just popped off. The skeleton looked stunned. And somehow the skeleton could look stunned. He looked at the hand dripping red liquid and then realized after he let go that it turned into dirt.

"Clever kid. Really clever. I haven't met someone who was my equal in jokes." The skeleton said. " My names sans." Gray smiled popping his hand out of his sleeve and wiping the dirt off his hand and onto the snow. " I'm Gray, I'm a fox." He said calmly with a smile. Sans looked confused. Gray simply smiled. " I'm not allowed to turn back to my normal form. I'm kinda... Borrowing... Well, it's complicated." Gray said scratching his head.

*You tell Gray you shouldn't have told Sans that. You tell Gray Sans is really strong, but that Sans remembers little bits of past timelines even when they have been reset.

Gray looked towards the boy speaking to him confused. " You are borrowing someone else's body huh?" Sans asked not in a friendly tone. Gray looked at Sans guiltily. " If it means anything, I have permission... But ummm... Yeah... I don't really have a choice." Gray said. That was when he was forced to hop back. Everything around them turned to a large battle box. A blue blast fired at him which Gray redirected elsewhere with his gravity magic. Gray looked at Sans with a frown. A short skeleton a little taller than him wearing a blue hoodie, a white shirt, black shorts and blue slippers.

"Give Frisk back her body you demon!" Sans yelled. Gray looked confused. " Whose Frisk? I'm Borrowing a body from a boy in a blue and purple shirt." Gray said. Sans had raised his hand to allow bones to appear to impale Gray... But he dropped his hand and arm limply. He was dumbfounded. " Wait... Frisk... He thinks you are a boy buddy?" He asked. Frisk was blushing and looking away as SHE sat on a rock sticking out of the snow. Her body was transparent. But even now she was visible to Sans. Gray looked between the two then over to the ghost girl who was holding her stomach laughing so hard it must have hurt. " But... This is... This isn't my body isn't it?" Gray asked. Sans sighed. " Apparently it is kiddo. Sorry about trying to kill you. But how is that Frisk is a ghost?" Sans asked.

*You tell Sans, that more than likely you and Gray only traded positions so Gray could be more stable.  
You tell Sans that maybe only one can be corporeal for the time being.  
You tell Sans that if you didn't trade positions Gray would probably have disappeared...

Gray shook himself so his hooded jacket turned back to normal gray jacket. His fox ears stuck out of his hat while his tail stuck out of the gap between the back of his pants and shirt. He wagged his tail happily. " So this is my body after all!" Gray chimed happily. Frisk stared at him with a vacant expression while Sans held a deadpanned expression.

*You tell Sans that Gray does look cute as a fox boy after all.

Gray blushed and tipped his pointed hat forward to hide his face. The ghost girl continued laughing. 'Oh my gosh! Frisk has a crush on Gray!' The ghost girl yelled.

*You tell Chara to shut up.


	3. The First Reset

The First Reset

And then Gray felt a sharp pain going from his back to through his lungs and out his chest. The pain was immense. It hurt so much. He could feel something warm and wet flowing out his chest and soaking his clothing. So many sensations and the pain. The feeling that he couldn't breathe. The feeling that the world was closing in around him. The thing that pierced through him was wrenched out of him roughly. A spear. A dog in a large suite of armor. He was growling at him. Why? What did he do?

Everything felt like it was closing in on him. He was beginning to feel tired. He could feel or maybe vaguely hear others yelling in his head? They felt shocked. They felt angry. They felt sad. They felt like they cared for him...

Gray felt himself laying down in a bed of flowers. He looked around feeling confused. He felt like something wasn't right. But there was nothing here but a bed of golden flowers. He looked around and saw a ruins and a cave like place. He stood up and stumbled a little. He felt his chest and found that it was whole. Why was he feeling his chest?

"You must really be confused! Is this your first time resetting?" A Flower asked when Gray stumbled upon it in the next room. Gray looked at the flower. Flowey the flower looked back at him with a sadistic smile. "Who are you?" Gray asked. The smile was wiped off the flower's face. "Wait, you don't remember me?" The Flower asked surprised. " You idiot! You really don't remember me? You can reset and you can't remember me?!"

Gray stumbled past the Flower. "I don't think I will give you the satisfaction of a proper answer. " He said calmly and continued on. Past the doorway he ran into a goat woman. "Hello?" Gray asked timidly. She looked vaguely familiar. Something about her made his chest hurt. His eyes started tearing up. He looked up at her face and started to cry. He collapsed on the ground crying. The goat woman, the puca named Toriel looked at him worried. He looked like a human child of the age of 10 sobbing in the darkness of the cave.

Toriel bent down and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed his back trying to comfort him while he cried his eyes out. And he cried his eyes out until he was to exhausted and fell asleep. Toriel sighed and gathered him up. She looked at him with a smile. "You remind me of someone I use to know. It almost feels like I am meeting a long lost friend." She said as she carried the sleeping boy home.

*You tell Chara that mom never carried you home.

Frisk looked at Gray indignantly. Chara just stared at Gray with shock. "He... He doesn't remember..." Chara said looking over at Frisk. They followed close behind Toriel, sometimes dragged along. Frisk looked confused.

*You tell Chara that that is a silly thing to say.  
You tell Chara that Gray is just acting. Of course he remembers us. He has to!  
You tell Chara not to be silly.

Chara simply looked at Frisk darkly before looking away broodingly. Something didn't feel right to her. 'Maybe it's because he's broken?' Chara thought to herself.

Toriel ended up laying the fox child in human form in her chair while she cleaned and prepared the bedroom for him. He was out. Frisk and Chara switched between watching him sleep to watching Toriel clean and prepare a Cinnamon - butterscotch pie. They both smiled enjoyingthe familiarity of the going ons. But they were both worried. Their friend didn't wake up for two days. When he did he was weak and stumbling out of bed. Toriel noticed him coming down the hall and at first looked excited and happy, even relieved that he was awake, but then he started to cry and bury his face into her tummy.

He was shaking like a leaf. Toriel looked worried and sat him down in her chair while she brought him a glass of water and a slice of the pie she made. She let him eat and drink and was relieved that he seemed to calm down. But he didn't say anything. He sat in front of the fire just staring expressionlessly at the floor before hugging the fox tail of his hooded jacket. "Did you have bad dreams?" Toriel finally asked.

It was a long quiet pause for a few moments before he finally responded. "Mm-hmm." He said nodding. Toriel nodded understandingly. "Was it about monsters?" She asked. He didn't answer. She frowned. "Were people getting hurt?" He didn't answer. Not until she sat down and sighed. "Ma ma died... She woke up and told me to hide behind her. Her voice was so calm and a cooling breeze when she spoke softly... But when she yelled or howled it be came cold and freezing gale. No one stood against her. But something... Something made the spring morning dark and hurt her. She told me to run... She..." He started to just spill it all out but at his last word his voice caught as he gasped. He tried to to speak several times. He started shaking. He started crying.

It was clear to everyone. He watched his mother die. He watched something murder her. Toriel hugged him close to her and and tried to comfort him.

Chara and Frisk exchanged glances. His mom was a giant white wolf who could breath ice?

It took weeks before Gray was able to tell the whole story. Mostly because his memory was very broken. He was found in the snow at a rather young age. His adopted mother was a giant snow wolf spirit. And a very powerful one. Something dark killed her. She had fought and tore and seemed like she was able to fend the dark creature off. But somehow as she tried to deliver the final blow it had pierced her heart. Gray had screamed and begged for her to wake up. But she wouldn't.

It tried to kill him. But somehow he ended up surviving. All he remembered between that and waking up again was a vast starless inky blackness with the only light coming strangely enough, from him. He vaguely remembered that there was something before him waking up in the snow and being adopted by the she wolf but he couldn't remember ckeaely.

Weeks. A couple months. Chara and Frisk watched Gray live contently with Toriel for two monthes. It wasn't until Gray was helping Toriel with the dishes that she learned he had magic powers... and that he wasn't human. She had almost dropped a pile of dishes on the floor when Gray used his gravity magic to catch them and her. He looked genuinely worried about her well being.

And using his magic, he set Toriel on her feet and put away the dishes. But he somehow dropped a pepper shaker on his head. Pepper went everywhere. Gray sneezed. He sneezed right out of his human form and into his fox boy form and back again twice. He was in his fox child form when he saw Toriel with her mouth across her face. "I'm alright Ms. Toriel. It is just pepper." He said looking confued.

Toriel took him to a mirror. "Wha-what happened to me? Why do I have those ears? Huh! I have a tail! Oh no! I'm. ... Wait... What's going on?" He asked very confused.

Frisk and Chara were giggling and laughing respectively. Toriel had to explain that he wasn't human. Apparently he was a half-human. The first she has ever met. She then asked how he used his magic. He shrugged and simply said he didn't want her to get hurt or the plates to break. Toriel sighed. She petted his head and sent him to he washed up. She had a gray sweater with sky blue stripes and black shorts waiting for him to try on with some brown shoes his size.

But he couldn't find her. He sniffed her out to find her downstairs. "Past these doors is the underground. A place where the rest of the monsters live. Many other children have passed through them and died. But you are only half human. I don't want to let you through these doors. I want to destroy them... But I have this feeling you should go through them. I think you will be okay." She said and handed him a cell phone. "Comeback soon Gray. Please?" She begged and hugged him tightly before she helped him through the doorway. She waved goodbye, and back he was on the road.

Gray was confused. He immediately called Toriel, but she didn't pick up. Gray was still in his fox child form sitting in the snow just outside the door. He started shaking. But then... He felt someone hug him. Gray blinked. At first no one was there. He could feel someone but they weren't there. Then he blinked again and he saw her. The ghostly form of Frisk with he arms wrapped around him. It was a few seconds later that someone else started to pat his head.

"Fr...Frisk?... Chara?" He asked looking confused. He looked around as if he was lost. His head was swimming in confusion. What was going on? How did he know these two? How was this all famiar.

Eventually Gray put his hat back on, turned himself back into his human form and followed the path down with Frisk and Chara in tow. 


	4. Back to Snowdin

Back to Snowdin

Frisk and Chara explained everything. Even the reason he couldn't quite remember. He apparently wasn't a full human and so he probably couldn't fully remember. Or maybe it was something else, which Chara suggested. They soon met Sans who looked at Gray confused after they shook hands and Sans pranked Gray. Gray looked like he was familiar with the skeleton and Sans with the fox boy.

But neither expressed it. Instead, Gray ended up meeting Papyrus and going through various puzzles. Eventually he met the dog couple, doggo, lesser dog, and greater dog who had previously killed him. They seemed more friendly with him. Maybe it was because he didn't exactly smell like a human?

But why did greater dog attack him when they were in Snowdin? They were back in Snowdin and immediately Gray bought a room with three beds. Chara and Frisk looked at him confused. "You do realize-" Chara began to say until Gray put his hand on her nose. But his hand didn't phase through her. They were real. He looked tired and crawled into bed. Chara and Frisk looked confused. They were real! But how!?

*You tell Chara this shouldn't be possible. You tell Chra that you are not understanding this at all.

Chara looked at her hands. She picked up a chair in the room. She set it down. She left the room. She closed and opened the door. She was alive! But she died! She couldn't be alive! Chara looked at the sleeping fox boy. He was dead to the world now. Deep asleep. She needed explanations!

*You tell Chara not to wake Gray up. You tell Chara you still think Gray's condition is very unstable.

Chara looked at Frisk with a frown. She reached out towards open space and glared at doorway. Her eyes were practically glowing red and in her right hand a knife blade appeared. Frisk quickly did the same but a stick appeared in her hand. "Relax Frisk. I'm not going to kill anyone. I am just making sure my skill works. I'm reformed, remember? I just... I didn't think I would get my body back. " She said raising her arm and letting go of the knife. It vanished. Her skill she developed was called, 'knife up the sleeve.'

Frisk looked at her suspiciously even though Chara could never tell if the kid had her eyes open or not. It was always in a '-_-' expression with here eyes. At least the kid smiled and stuff. Chara laid down on her bed and Frisk on hers. She was still being stared down. It was kinda cute how she was guarding him like that. But a little annoying. ... No. It kinda hurt. "Okay, okay! I promise I won't hurt him! Or go on a slaughtering rampage. Are we good now? Everything cool? " Chara asked.

Frisk had a look of worry on her face.

*You tell Chara you are afraid. You tell Chara you don't want Gray to die again. You tell Chara Gray might remember even less.

Chara sighed. "Well, we could try to get him to a save point. Maybe that will help?" Chara suggested. Frisk simply laid there quietly on her bed mulling it over. Something didn't feel right. It was only a few more moments before Chara heard soft breathing from Frisk's bed. She was asleep. Chara got out of her bed and left the Inn. She walked around Snowdin aimlessly. "It isn't the same without you here." She said quietly. And then she ran into Sans. " Hey..." She said after touching a 'save point.' "Hey kiddo. Kinda cold out here isn't it?" Sans asked.

Chara scoffed. " More than you would know." She said curtly before frowning. " Sorry. I have a lot on my mind Sans." Sans simply shrugged. " Oh, I am sure you do Chara Dreemur." He replied. " But seriously, who's the fox kid? I didn't know humans could-" Chara quickly cut him off before he could finish his pun. " He's not human." She quickly cut in. " But... He's not bad. Frisk says there is something wrong with him. Like he's hurt or sick. I guess it is something more with his soul and whatever."

Sans shrugged lazily. " Yeah. But I can tell that kid has some serious power he's packing. I'm almost afraid of trying to test him." He said. Chara glared at him angrily and pulled her knife out. " Don't you dare! He already died once and it isn't like me or Frisk! Or rather. It isn't like Frisk. When he's forced to reset... He... It is hard to explain. It is like he vaguely remembers everything. Like part of him is chipped off and left behind." Sans looked shocked with disbelief. " Wait! He has already died?" Sans asked. Chara nodded. " Greater Dog turned him into a fox-boy skewer. The only thing he seemed to clearly remember was the pain of dying. He was kinda a mess. " Chara said putting her knife away. " I don't get it though. Greater Dog let him through without any trouble and then stabbed him from behind after we reached Snowdin."

Sans looked troubled. " Wow, this is a DEAD serious situation here. I mean it. Not a humerus bone in this predicament." Sans said. Chara sighed. " But you can't help inserting the puns in." She whined. " Anyways, we are hoping we can help him by introducing him to save points." Chara looked back at the looked over at the INN and thought about the situation. He closed one of his eyes and let it start glowing blue. " I'll keep an eye on things. If anything weird is going on... I'll let you guys know. Till then, I'm going to hang out at Grillby's" Sans said and disappeared.

Chara sighed. " How does he do that?" She asked. Eventually she returned to her room and bed and went to sleep.

The next day Frisk brought Gray to the closest save point she remembered. He couldn't see it like her. And with out her he probably would have never been able to interact with it. But somehow Frisk was able to help him find it. And once he touched the save point he was filled with Determination. He could see it himself and interact with it freely now. But he was still confused. And he looked like he didn't remember much from when he died.

Chara watched her examine his chest. He looked confused. He couldn't see his soul or what shape it was in but she could. She put her hand on the fox boy's chest and then looked surprised when she turned ethereal. Half of his heart shaped soul was filled red. Chara looked at the two. She could see them. Gray was corporeal and Frisk was ethereal. Chara was curious. She gently punched him in the chest and saw the same happen to her. But a line appeared. His soul was filled by two red thirds. But they were separated.

Gray pondered this when Chara mentioned it. " I don't know how this works... and I don't understand why my soul is this way. Apparently this is not how a soul normally acts is it?" He asked. They shook their heads. Chara was curious. " So how is it that I have a body after I died?" She asked. Gray looked at her as if she was silly. " You don't. You have a heart... Or rather a soul which forms a 'Nobody' to house it... Don't ask me to explain it further... I'm not quite sure myself." Gray answered.

Chara looked confused. " Than Frisk?" Chara asked. Gray looked at her then to Chara. " A normalish human. She has both a body and a heart... Err, Soul." Gray said. He looked at the snow puzzled. How exactly did he know these things? He pondered this as he followed the path out of Snowdin and crashed into Papyrus because he wasn't even paying attention.

"Greetings human!" Papyrus said. He was about to say more but Gray pulled his hat off to reveal his fox ears. " I'm not human. Sorry. I can make myself look so... Papyrus... I need to get past. I promise I'll come visit after I'm done." Gray said looking up at the tall skeleton. Papyrus looked down at the fox boy surprised but quickly looked troubled. " I am sorry little fox-human, but I can not. I see that you have two human souls and though I am over joyed that I have found a fellow puzzle and pasta lover... I have a dream and it is to join the royal guard. I must capture you fox-human so I can realize my dream!"

Gray sighed. "Then I regret to say this but... Papyrus, prepare to die!" Gray replied causing snow to rise up from the ground and become compressed together. Frisk panicked. She couldn't believe he was going to kill Papyrus! "NO! Don't do it!" She yelled becoming corporeal and tackling Gray. But it was too late Papyrus was buried up to his neck in snow. Chara sighed becoming corporeal as well. She had her arms crossed. "What? You weren't going to freeze him in an ice block at least? Come on! At least chuck icicles at him!" Chara complained. Gray Looked at Frisk who was blushing from her mistake. He wasn't going to kill Papyrus after all. Gray looked annoyed at Chara though. He used his gravity magic to throw a snow ball right into her face.

Chara stared at him. It was on. For the remainder of the day the children and Papyrus battled and played in the snow. Of course, Papyrus still tried to capture them... And failed. He gave up after being buried ten times. It was a hopeless prospect. But no one got hurt. By the end of the day Sans came to collect them and his brother. They were sobbing wet and shivering... Tired and hungry.

Papyrus insisted on making spaghetti but both Frisk and Chara seemed to refuse until Gray started to help him. It started to actually smell good. It even tasted good. "Fox-human! Who taught you how to cook?" The skeleton asked. Gray shrugged before inserting a mouthful of pasta into his mouth. All he did was add vegetable oil to keep the noodles from sticking and waited for them to be cooked. The can of tomato sauce just needed a can of water, tomato paste and salt. The garlic powder helped too.

Gray simply stared at the table. " Oh my gosh! Frisk! You actually talked normally!" Chara suddenly piped up.

*You tell Chara to shut up.

Gray frowned. " I'm sorry I made you think I was going to hurt him. I really didn't want to. Just make him give up and let us through." Gray said. Papyrus stood up and stood in a dramatic pose. " Nyeh heh heh! I the great Papyrus would never have given up!" Papyrus said and continued to laugh. "This pasta could have used some sausage in it. Nice chopped up into slices..." Gray said looking down at his plate before eating another bite. Everyone looked at him weirdly. The fox boy noticed after a while and flattened his ears. "Anyways Papyrus, you sure did give up after being buried... Even if it was ten times. You made an awesome snowman though." Gray said trying to change the subject.

Sans chuckled. " I guess he makes a great skeleton for the snow model!" Sans said trying to be punny. Gray simply winced and shook his head. Frisk simply giggled. Gray had to listen to Sans' terrible puns for the rest of the waking hours until they finally finished eating and went to bed. Gray was fine with taking the couch. And he did. But Frisk and Chara seemed to be keen on the idea of doing the same. Gray sighed looking at Sans with a hope for mercy. Chara had quickly fallen asleep after discovering the virtues of having a fluffy warm fox tail. Frisk just used him as a pillow.

But mercy did come. The girls were carried off to Papyru's room and the skeleton brothers slept in Sans' room. Gray sighed. He had the couch to himself. And his tail. But after a while of laying there thinking he realized he felt a little lonely without the other two.


	5. Waterfall

Waterfall

There was a blizzard towards the exit to Snowdin and entrance to Waterfall. Once they finally arrived Gray quickly found that the environment was much warmer. Frisk and Chara had become ethereal to avoid using their energy on walking. It annoyed Gray because he was stuck doing all the walking.

Waterfall was warmer and much damper than Snowdin. Certain parts of Waterfall had holes in the ceiling where water falling in like rain. Other places had ponds and marshes complete with cattail like plants called, 'water sausage ' and bushes. There were glowing mushrooms here and there and crystals.

Then there was the greenish blue glowing water. Gray sat by a pond looking in and playing with the koi. The girls took this time to become corporeal. "I didn't think I would really see this place again so soon." Chara said. They became ethereal soon but Gray ignored them. His attention seemed drawn to the fish an the atmosphere of his surroundings. His ears flicked and he managed to narrowly avoid a magic sky blue spear. A black colored knight walked up to him. The knight smelt like fish. The fox boy looked up at the knight. "Umm, was I not suppose to play with the fish? " He asked.

The knight looked surprised when it saw his ears and tail. His eyes looked up at it innocently. The knight summoned another spear. "You have human souls!" A female voice said. "Surrender them!"

*You tell Gray to run.

Gray gave the knight a defiant look before he slowly backed away. 'You guys are connected to me right? So no matter what, we won't get separated?' He asked them trying to speak through their connection. Chara and Frisk nodded "Hey knight fish lady! Can you fly?" Gray asked now with a smug smile on his face.

The knight paused. "Fly? Uh... No." She replied sounding very confused. Gray began to float in the air. "Good, bye!" He said and almost like it was like breathing to him, he darted through the air flying and zipping around until he found an exit. He didn't stop until he saw a patch of bushes to land in. That's when he met him. The kid looked like a armless lizard with a rather rounded head and yellow scales. Or maybe a dinosaur.

The two black eyes though... "Wow, where did you come from? " He asked. Gray only laughed. The monster kid was looking at Gray's clothes and gave him a stupid grin. "You're wearing a striped shirt. You must be a kid!" The monster kid said as Gray simply nodded while looking up at the other. He was laying on his back with the other kid standing above him. Then Gray's ears flicked. He could hear heavy footsteps approaching and then rustling. Gray stiffened and watched as the monster kid was lifted by his head above the bushes. Gray rolled onto his belly ready to lunge at the knight but then the kid was put down.

The Knight walked away. Gray looked at the Monster Kid with concern. The kid simply smiled. "Did you see that? Undyne actually touched me! I'm never washing this face again! See you later kid!" MK said before dashing out of the bushes, tripping on his own feet while falling on his face and then getting back up and dashing off again excitedly.

"Well, that explains why he had black eyes." Gray said waving good bye.

Gray eventually came to a statue that had horns. It looked sad. And being rained on probably didn't help. Gray wanted to come back and make it a little happier. And he did once he found a bin with umbrellas in them.

He smiled once he placed the umbrella over the statue. But he was also surprised when a music box started to play. Gray smiled and sat down to listen to it for awhile but he eventually ended up crawling into its lap as a gray furred fox and falling asleep. All nice, curled up and comfortable. The air was warm and humid and the sound of rain mixed with music put him to sleep like a spell. Chara was yelling at him, that this wasn't a place to nap. She tried to wake him panicking when Undyne passed by but she for some reason ignored him. Apparently she only noticed the statue was playing music. She started to hum it happily as she walked on.

"Is she blind or something?" Chara asked looking with disbelief. Frisk simply smiled and petted the little fox curled up in the statue's lap. They ended up spending the night there by the statue. The next day Chara seemed nervous about the flying thing. Frisk seemed to enjoy it. " Gosh. You could fly?" She asked Gray. Gray simply stared at a crystal in his fox-boy form while he pondered it. " I only remembered it a little while ago..." He said simply. " It feels so natural though. Like I was born to or I had done so a long long time ago..."

*You tell them that maybe it was because Gray died before that he doesn't remember.

Chara frowned. She looked at Gray and felt sorry for him. Unlike her or Frisk... Gray didn't remember much after he died. Just pain. He was panicking the first time he died. He probably remembered the pain of dying and not how he died.

Which meant that he could never learn like Frisk could. If he fought her he would become more and more predictable... And there were monsters that remembered other timelines. Chara and Frisk could name a handful.

Gray must have noticed their expressions in the crystal because he turned around and asked them if something was wrong. The two girls simply smiled. They weren't about to tell him the truth. Frisk and Chara watched Gray stare back at them with a annoyed expression on his face before he sighed and floated down towards a figure below.

Sans. Gray looked at him before putting his fingers to his lips as he floated behind and above him. Chara and Frisk looked at each other with a mix of disbelief and embarrassment. A, 'is he really going to do this?' Look.

Chara and Frisk landed and became corporeal as they walked up to Sans. "Oh, hey you two." Sans said and looked around for Gray. "Where is the other guy?" He asked. Something tapped on his head. Sans looked up. No one was there but he felt a wood to his left. Nothing there either. Every time he looked something was there but just outside of his vision. Frisk giggled. She was watching Gray in his fox form fly around Sans. Every now and again tapping the opposite side of where Sans was looking. "Okay kid. That's enough. " Sans said. And a cat sized fox fell out of the air transforming into a boy.

Sans looked at the fox boy on the ground. "You okay kid? I didn't expect you to 'drop in ' like that." The skeleton said. Gray simply nodded. Sans watched him get up and then levitate off the ground. Sans simply looked at him confused. "You can fly kid? Heh heh, don't go buzzing off so soon now." Sans said. " Want to catch a meal at Grillby's? "

Gray looked to Chara and Frisk. One shrugged the other nodded. Gray looked over to Sans. " Will you please bring us back here once you we are done eating?" Gray asked offering his hand as Sans took it while taking one of his 'short cuts.' Sans looked at Gray astonished. The look on his face turned serious. Everyone there who was greeting Sans warmly were quick to leave due to a man who was made of living fire and wore a bartender outfit. He gave Sans the thumbs up. " How did you know I could do that." Sans asked in a serious tone. Gray stared him right in the eyes. " I didn't. I felt it. You feel like you are more than you let on..." Gray said staring until his pupils contracted into slits like a cat's. Sans frowned, however that was possible for a skeleton. " You two aren't going to come out?" Sans asked. Frisk was the first.

*You tell Sans that out of all the monsters or people who have lived in the underground Gray and Sans are the most perceptive. You tell Sans that unlike him, Gray doesn't remember anything when he dies. You tell Sans that Unlike you or Chara even, Gray has more determination but doesn't retain as much memories.

Sans looked at Gray still with a serious look.

*You tell Sans that if he was able to sense just how powerful Gray really was...  
*You ask Sans is it really a good idea to force an otherwise pacifist as like Gray to fight?  
*You tell Sans Gray remembers dying. Or at least the pain.

Sans looked at Frisk and then Gray. She was standing in between him and Gray. Something ran through his head that made him smile. "You really like him don't you?" Sans asked with a smile as he sat on a stool. Grillby, the bartender looking fellow and owner of the diner sighed and started to fry some fries. Gray caught Frisks blush before she hid her face. Chara sat next to Sans. " You know, You might not remember because of him but you and Frisk were great friends." Chara said after becoming corporeal.

Sans looked at Chara and then the other two children. " What?" Sans asked with a very cold tone. A dangerous one. His gaze was strictly on Gray. Gray was looking at Chara now. "You mean... I caused all this?" Gray asked. " I caused a mess?"

*You tell-

Chara cut her off. " That's right. Everything was okay. And then the next thing I remember was waking up as a body-less spirit along with Frisk ans looking down to see your stupid face." Cara said looking annoyed. " The only good thing that really came out of all this is that I got to meet Floofy."

"Chara shut up." Frisk said, again breaking her usual mannerism of speaking again. " You know he couldn't have meant it! He didn't have any memories even then!"

Gray was quietly looking at the floor. Sans sighed. " So in other words, all this was triggered from the fox kid dying. Which means something killed him and caused this mess." Sans deducted while Grillby simply set four treys of fries down. Sans handed over a handful of gold and Chara started eating. Gray looked at Chara and then Frisk. " So in the end, I still caused this mess? In the end I just have to somehow fix it?" Gray asked before sitting down with an empty seat between him and Sans.

Sans looked at Gray and then Frisk. Frisk was looking down with her usual close eyed expression. "Yes." She said.

*You tell Gray that he has more determination than you or Chara, or Flowey. You tell Gray that because of that, even if he dies and can't remember that You will help him. You tell him you know he can't do it alone and that it isn't fair to blame him. You tell him you can't do it alone either.

Frisk started eating quietly as she sat between Gray and Sans.

Sans looked at Frisk with suspicion. "How many times have you RESET kid?" Sans asked.

*You tell Sans you lost count. You tell Sans that you only stopped when you realized that nothing YOU could do would save everyone. You tell Sans you were not willing to hurt anyone to try the other routes. You tell Sans You are sorry because you still ended up hurting everyone.

Sans simply nodded and sighed. " That sounds like you Frisk." He said before smiling. " I can't stay mad at you though." Gray's tail swished. This was a lot to digest. And he wasn't talking about the large helping of fires.


	6. Detours to Hotland

Detours to Hotland

Gray explored Waterfall mindlessly. He found an old tutu and ballet shoes that she wanted. He also found a camera that was behind a waterfall which Gray found very weird. After that he headed towards the end of waterfall that would lead towards the next area. But something was wrong. He saw the monster kid being chased by Undyne. " No I don't want to go back!" He yelled. Gray landed in between them. " Leave him alone." Gray said simply as he grabbed the monster kid by the neck of his shirt to stop him from falling over. Undyne at first seemed surprised. The knight was still for a moment then brought up a magic spear to throw at Gray. He stood there staring her down determined before the monster kid jumped in between the two and stood his ground. Undyne paused. She took a few steps back. A few more. Then she left. The monster kid thanked him and laughed off the fact that he actually stood up to Undyne. Gray said nothing. He just nodded and patted MK on the head before waving goodbye and drifting off towards the exit.

Eventually he came to the exit. And there she was. Somehow. Undyne was standing on top of the mountain. " Hand over those souls and I'll let you live kid!" Undyne yelled as she pulled off her helmet. Gray landed on the ground. " No." Gray said. Undyne took a step towards him. " What punk?" She challenged. Gray growled. "I am not giving you my friends! Sure one is a jerk and another... I'm actually not sure what to think right now... But they are my friends so no!" Gray yelled as he picked up a rock up and in a split second it was gone. It wasn't in his hand.

Undyne narrowly dodged it. It hat shot past her at such a speed she didn't think was possible. But she dodged it with a smirk... Until she heard the explosion. She looked back to see that the hill she had been on had a huge crater in it from the force the rock had been fired from the kids hands. The two looked equally surprised. Gray quickly picked up another rock and stared her down menacingly. " I don't want to hurt you but I have things to fix so everyone can be happy. So just let me through!" Gray said.

Undyne looked taken back for a moment. She stared at the crater knowing full well she was probably going to loose if she fought this kid. But no, she needed to gather her courage and do her job as a royal guard!

"Please Undyne?" Frisks voice came as she stepped out from behind Gray. " Alphonse would be really sad if something happened to you and I don't want Gray to hurt anyone... Can't we all be friends?" Frisk asked. Gray looked at her taken back. Undyne looked at Frisk then Gray. "Umm... Who is she?" the royal guard asked. Gray scratched the back of his head. " A friend... Though she usually doesn't talk like a normal person." Gray said.

*You tell Gray to shut up.

Frisk was blushing. Gray cocked his head. " I like you talking normally." Gray said. Frisk hid behind Undyne. "Shut up!" She yelled. Chara simply sat on a rock as she also became corporal. " Kinda wish I had popcorn." She said as she propped her head up with her hand on her cheek. "It's kinda gross. Frisk, you can't have my floofy!"

Gray and Frisk both looked at Chara. "What do you mean by that?" Gray finally asked dreading the answer. Chara simply smiled with her red eyes making her face all the more creepy. " Your tail is my floofy and I will not let anyone have my floofy!"

Undyne stared at these weird children. " It is like a scene from Al's human history videos!" Undyne said looking for all the world now like a cosplaying otaku. Gray closed his eyes and dashed off through the tunnel trying to escape the weirdness. Undyne watched Frisk and Chara fade away as he got too far away and realized her prey has escaped while she was fan girling.

Of course Undyne gave chase. Gray was fast though and Chara and Frisk were being dragged along for the ride. It suddenly went from rather cool and a bit humid to outright hot and dry in a matter of seconds. And Gray could see why. He was floating above a cliff looking out at lakes and rivers of lava. Or was it magma? Either way, Gray was not keen with the idea of staying here for too long. But Frisk blocked his way. "S-stop!" She said as she avoided eye contact with Gray. Her face instead looked towards undyne who had collapsed on the ground.

Gray looked at her. She was practically frying. The fox boy sighed. He saw a conveniently placed water cooler and went to retrieve a cup of water so he could poor it on the fish knight. She didn't at first respond so he did it again. Undyne stared at him indignantly. "You must really think I'm an idiot and just feel sorry for me don't you?" Undyne asked. " You just want to mock me?"

Gray looked up at her. " First, yes, second no, third no." Gray said simply. "I do think you are an idiot, I don't feel sorry for you and I am not mocking you. You have been chasing me all across Waterfall and you don't seem to care if you put yourself in danger when you don't have to!" The fox boy levitated up to Undyne's eye level and started to poke her in the chest. " I mean, it is OBVIOUS there are a lot of monsters who look up to you and respect you and you are just going to disregard that and try to make someone who doesn't ant to fight and could kill you fight... For what reason exactly? Oh! Right! He has human souls with him! Why does that matter? WHY!?"

Undeyne looked slightly taken back. Gray had been in Waterfall for a short period of time but he had heard what Monsterkid said... And the Echo Flowers. "Because I need there souls so King Asgore can break the barrier that imprisons us and will set us free." She answered. Gray looked at her annoyed. " Then let me go to him myself. I guess we are heading that way anyways. And I'll probably bust that barrier up myself! So you don't need to do anything to get yourself killed!" Gray said and then sighed once he heard his phone ring. " The Great Papyrus was just wondering... If you happen across a knight that smells like fish, would you not mind making friends with her?" The skeleton asked. Gray sighed. Frisk was beaming at him and nodding. Chara just simply looked with mild disgust. "I'll try." Gray replied.

In the end Gray ended up back tracking with Undyne to meet Papyrus and they decided to have a lunch party. Undyne was not please though. Not simply because Papyrus was there or the two human twerps. Not even because the fox boy forbid her from cooking in his presence once she nearly burnt her own house down. It was Sans who was cautiously watching the fox child zip around the kitchen as he prepared everyone dinner. She felt like a terrible host but gray assured her that it was better this way. And soon Undyne was happy to have conceded. She watched with fascination as Gray chopped vegetables, prepared meat, baked biscuits, and made everyone tea. All the while, he kept her kitchen spotless.

But there was Sans who never let his eyes off the fox boy. Undyne knew just how strong the skeleton was. He actually scared her because, under his comedian facade he was a very creepy, scarey guy. Especially when angry. The entire house started to smell wonderful. " Food is ready!" Gray chimed as he started bringing everyone plates. It seemed absurd actually. The serving trey he carried was far bigger than him and laden far too much to be normally carried by someone his size. But he handled it like an expert.

Undyne was pleased to find that the noodles he made was better than instant. Along with the meat and vegetables she was happy to be eating real food. Sans poked at the food. He started to eat and Gray stared at him. The fox kid's head cocked to the side as he watched the skeleton somehow manage not to have food everywhere. He seemed utterly fascinated and speechless that the kid persisted to gawk even after Sans stopped eating. Frisk simply giggled. " Well kid? Spit it out! I am not some xylophone performer where I'm going to start playing music on my ribs now!" Sans snapped.

Gray simply walked up to Sans and lifted up his shirt. "How?" The fox asked simply. Sans looked shocked at the kid's forwardness. " Hey, bud! Didn't anyone teach you not to go doing stuff like that?" Sans almost yelled as he pulled his shirt down. Gray turned to Papyrus as he continued to eat his own food. Papyrus was an exceptionally neat eater... And he too did not have food falling everywhere. The fox boy simply looked back and forth between the skeleton brothers completely mystified.

Frisk was laughing now. "Sans, he doesn't know about how monster's eat food!" The girl said happily. Sans stared at her. Undyne and Papyrus looked at Frisk strangely. Gray looked at the reaction in the room. Sans sighed. " Frisk, when did you start talking like that?" Sans asked. She simply smiled. Papyrus looked confused while Undyne stood up. " I don't know what's going on, but I want to know something. Just how well do you know these kids Sans?" Undyne demanded.

Sans sighed. " Sit down fish lips and I'll tell you." Sans said as he pulled out a bottle of ketchup and started to drink it. " Anyways, Frisk goes way back with all of us. But no in this timeline. You can blame that runt with the ears for that. Even if it wasn't fuzzy wuzzy's fault, he is stuck in what use to be her place. You remember how much determination Alphonse said humans had? Well before pointy ears came around Frisk had the most out of anyone in our world. Now that the fuzz ball came around, he has more than her and somehow he reset and screwed up our timeline. Happy ending and all."

Undyne looked at Gray who at first stared at Sans with shock then looked down at the table flattening his ears with a guilty face. Undyne ignored him. " I don't know him, but I don't think he did it Sans!" Undyne said surprising the boy. He looked between them and Papyrus and continued to eat in silence. "He's still incredibly dangerous." Sans said. Undyne scoffed. " Oh, I know! He put a crater in the side of the hill above the Hotland entrance! But I think he is probably a big hearted wimp like that one there." She said pointing at Frisk. She paused and looked at Frisk for a moment then looked confused.

"It is because you knew me in another time line Undyne." Frisk said calmly before going back to eating her noodles. It was delicious! But good food wasn't really as tasty with such unhappy company. Gray looked very sad, Sans and Undyne were arguing and getting mad, and Papyrus was worried. Frisk sighed. Chara was just 'pigging out' and didn't seem to have a care in the world at the moment. Things were not good.

It was when she wasn't looking that he suddenly disappeared. When she noticed, Frisk stood up and frantically looked around. Gray had vanished without a sound. She waited for a moment before she saw the little thread wrapped around her wrist that connected them. She stared at it with wonder for a long moment before she smiled and sat back down to eat. Maybe he just wanted to get some fresh air? She sat silently but her sudden actions did not go without notice. Sans looked even more angry and Undyne more frustrated. Frisk looked Sans in the face. "Do you trust me Sans?" Frisk asked. Sans looked at Frisk for a moment completely taken back. " Sure thing babybones! It's just I-" Frisk didn't let him finish. " I trust HIM. So won't you have faith in me that I am making the right decision?" She asked.

Sans didn't look her in the eye. He looked torn. But a bit more relaxed at least. Something didn't feel right. Sans had always been the laid back and funny one. He was more of a watcher and despite seemingly always napping he was well aware of what was going on around them. Frisk knew her friend well enough. She trusted him. She trusted all of them. So why was this happening? Just because of the reset? That was understandable in Undyne and Papyrus's case. But Sans tended to remember more than anyone else... Except Flowey.

Frisk had been sitting in her seat silently pondering the situation until Chara finally spoke up. " Someone is pulling the strings. I should maybe thank them after I stab them. I got to get to meet my Floofy. But that kid must have been thrown down here. I wonder what kind of person would ever do that huh?" Chara asked smirking. Undyne glared at Chara. Sans sighed. " The freak has a point you know." Sans said and suddenly disappeared after waving farewell. Papyrus simply looked indignant. " The Great Papyrus really hates it when he does that." Papyrus said and began to scoff his food down.

It was another night where the children stayed in Waterfall. Undyne seemed genuinely worried that Gray didn't ever come back. Frisk did her best to try to reassure her. Gray came to collect Frisk and Chara in the morning. He looked Undyne in the eye and held a fist out. At first the fish woman didn't understand the gesture but eventually she understood and bumped her fist with his.

They waved goodbye to Undyne and headed back toward Hotland... Except Frisk yanked at Gray's arm and instead and they ended up at a house with weird music playing. Gray guessed it was suppose to be spooky. It kinda was. Gray looked at Frisk and Chara and didn't get a chance to think that it was probably a bad idea when Frisk knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice called out mournfully.

Gray remembered that voice. The ghost from the ruins. And there he was floating over a computer. Frisk smiled and started to ask 'Blooky' about his music excitedly. Blooky seemed rather excited and happy to share and entertain his guests. Eventually though he offered for them to lay down and 'start feeling like trash.'

Chara mumbled about this being stupid and Gray couldn't agree more... Except somehow, they were seeing stars beginning to float. It was as if the room slowly started to vanish around them and they were floating out in space. Stars were everywhere with planets and comets. Gray stared at the scenery for a little while before memories started to come to him. Slowly the scene of stars started to distort into darkness and instead they were laying down while facing what looked like a forest of glowing trees... Except the trees were massive. The glowed a variety of colors as well. Greens, reds, purples, blues, and oranges. Below the trees was patches of purple and cyan colored grass. But the water that spider webbed through the forest in small streams glowed a pure sapphire blue.

Frisk and Chara gasped as they sat up to take in the scenery. Blooky looked confused while Gray simply looked at the ceiling which was simply an inky blackness that surrounded pinpricks of light that looked like stars. Everything faded when Gray finally got onto his feet. It all seemed so impossible. "That can't be here underground." Chara said simply. Gray chuckled. " It isn't. It is in my ship. Or box... Ship probably sounds better." Gray said happily.

Frisk stared at him. " You're an alien?" She asked the fox boy. Gray simply laughed. " Kinda. More like an alternate universe." He replied.


End file.
